The present invention relates to a mounting device for connection to a rigid member having an opening therethrough. Such mounting devices are utilized, for example, to mount a container or sleeve to a stone or concrete slab, which is positioned adjacent a grave in a cemetery. The container or sleeve includes an outer mounting ring which receives a base of a cemetery vase. Normally, a chain or other device is connected between the vase and the ring to protect against theft.
A prior art mounting device is shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings. A ring or flange member is mounted at the upper end of a sleeve and is positioned within an opening provided in a slab. A second ring member surrounds the sleeve at the bottom of the slab. A plurality of bolts extend between the upper flange member and the lower ring member securing the mounting device to the slab.
While the present invention is directed to a cemetery usage where the slab is, for example, a granite slab, the mounting device of the present invention is also suitable for other uses, such as attaching a metal pipe to a concrete slab.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved mounting device for attaching a ring and connected sleeve to a slab.